ForestClan's Fault
Sequel to ForestClan's Fall = Blurb = ForestClan has lived a few moons in peace since all remaining Clan cats came together to form it. But after Poppyheart found out that twolegs may destroy part of the remaining forest that ForestClan calls their home, she realizes that her Clan may just be starting to fall. She soon realizes her fears are right and knows she must convince her leader, Fallingstar, to leave the forest or all will be lost. But can Fallingstar overcome his stubborn loyalty to the old forest? Or will his stubborn faults be the downfall of ForestClan? = Allegiances = ForestClan Leader: Fallingstar-Old gray-and-white tom Deputy: Pineshadow- Dark brown tom Medicine Cats: Grasscloud- Long-furred gray tom, formerly BreezeClan's medicine cat Reedheart- Small black tom, formerly StreamClan's medicine cat Warriors: Frostwhisker- White she-cat with gray paws and ears and green eyes Icetail- Pale gray tom with a white tail and blue eyes Apprentice: Cinderpaw- Smoky gray she-cat Shadowstripe- Dark gray tabby tom Redsky- Dark ginger tom with green eyes Fallowshade- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Buzzardfeather- Large battle-scarred brown tabby tom Swiftbird- Black tom with white paws Splashberry- Silver tabby she-cat Loudsplash- Black-and-white tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Darkpaw- Dark gray tabby tom Minnowstream- Small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes Stormfall- Dark gray tom Ashfire- Smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes Poppyheart- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Pebblepaw- Silver tabby she-cat Yarrowberry- Yellow she-cat Badgerpelt- Black-and-white tom Mudstrike- Brown tabby tom Blossomwhisker- Tortoiseshell she-cat Mintbreeze- Gray tabby she-cat Queens: Tallflower- Long-legged black-and-white she-cat, mother to Buzzardfeather's kits: Talonkit (brown tabby tom) and Shinykit (black she-kit) Beeflight- Pale tabby she-cat, mother to Pineshadow's kits: Stripekit (dark brown tabby tom) and Palekit (pale she-kit) Cats Outside The Clans Marsh- Black-and-white tom Onionpaw- Silver tabby tom with green eyes Olivepaw- Black-and-white she-cat Asher- Black tom Curry- Golden tabby tom Flightwing- Silver-furred tom Rowanbranch- Ginger tabby tom = Prologue = Rowanbranch stood at the edge of a fence and gazed out into the woods. His head pulsed with pain from dehydration and his entire body seemed to ache while his stomach growled for him to eat food. But despite this he felt more alive than he had been in moons. He leaped off the fence, stumbling as he landed, and decided to sit down with a grunt. He dug his claws into the ground, feeling dizzy but determined. I've made it! I'm back home! ''His brain was fuzzy and clouded as, with shaky paws, he made his way toward the woods. "Rowanbranch? Is that you?" A voice called from the fence above, making him whirl around. He glanced up to see a familiar silver tom looking down at him. "Flightwing?" He gasped, gaping at the cat. "You're a ShadeClan cat! What in the name of StarClan are you doing in the ''Twolegplace!" Flightwing jumped down and landed gracefully beside Rowanbranch. "ShadeClan doesn't exist, Rowanbranch." His gaze was dark. "None of the Clans exist. At least not as you remember them. They have come together to form one Clan, ForestClan." Rowanbranch stared at him, unable to process what he just heard. He dug his claws into the ground, trying not to fall over. "ForestClan? Does ForestClan hunt in the Twolegplace now?" He asked dizzily. "No. I'm not a part of ForestClan. Not while they live where it is so unsafe." Flightwing rested his tail gently on Rowanbranch's shoulders. "Do you think you can travel a little farther? You look like you've been traveling for days." Rowanbranch stood up straighter and forced himself to lift his chin, gazing at the former ShadeClan tom. "I don't know what's going on but I think I can travel a bit more." He said. "Good." Flightwing said with a satisfied nod. "I live near the Gathering Cave now. There's much to discuss, but before we talk you need some rest." = Chapter 1 = More Coming soon! Category:Content (xxravenshadexx) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)